Another Unexpected Guest
by CyborgNumber18
Summary: Chichi worries about Vegeta's return >ack!


Light Citrus warning... There's no actual discriptions of sex, but there is implied rape. Just letting you know. This story deals with things of an adult nature, and if you're immature, don't read it. *sticks out her tongue* 

I apologize to those who love Vegeta, as I do. Sorry. Don't flame me. *grin* 

TEAR JERKER ALERT!!! MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY!!!! 

Here's your story, Jessica... Hope you are happy with it.   


ANOTHER UNEXPECTED GUEST

He had implied that he would return. I should have known better than to open that door... After the last time, I couldn't tell anyone... I was so afraid. It's late again, that same time of night as six months ago, when Vegeta came to My Door... I should have known better than to open that door. I should have known Goku wouldn't save me... I was foolish thinking that he could come back.   
Now I can't sleep... Bulma keeps asking me what's wrong, why I look so tired. I can't tell her what Vegeta did... I keep laying awake every night, listining for the knocks...listinging for the bangs that said he was back... Lying in the dark, sweating, afraid for my life...   
I've spent most of the time I couldn't sleep praying to Dende to send Goku home, but now I've given up hope. He's dead. He'll stay dead.   
Sometimes I wonder why I don't move back in with my father, avoid all the fear... But I know that the fear won't stop, and Goten will come home soon... He left to train with Trunks, and they'll come home soon, I know it...!   
?! ...Knocking... Dear Dende... Heart racing... Oh Dende... Please... Let it be Goten coming home... Please Dende, let it be Goten... Come in, Goten! No answer... Too heavy for Goten; he knocks lighter... Breathing so hard now... I know who it is... I know WHAT it is... It's that... MONSTER..... Oh Dende...   
I can't help myself... Legs! Stop moving... Oh Dende... If I don't let Him in, He'll kill me. Of that, I'm certain... Oh Dende... stop moving... just please... stop... please....   
Opening the door... I'm so afraid. Oh God. It IS him. VEGETA! He's speaking quietly again... Oh, Goku... Thanking me for letting him in. He's just walking right in... Stepping back, trying to keep things between us, chairs, table, counter... Throwing things in the way... I'm panicing again... Oh God! He's coming at me faster... Goku!... Gasping for air... Oh GOKU! Flying over the chairs? He slams me into the wall, catching me against his arm. His face is less than an inch from mine... Vegeta, Please stop!   
He stops. His face is suprised... Didn't expect to hear the mouse speak up? Wants to hear more? MAYBE HE SHOULD MAKE ME SCREAM??? NOOOOOOOO!!!!! God, NO! I'm screaming already, you bastard....Let me GO! But he's holding me too tight. Squirming, and he holds me tighter... Squeeses me... Can't...Breathe... I'm bruising, maybe breaking... OH GOKU! He's...kissing me... smothering, more like... STOP! Pushing back with all the strength I have.... It's not helping... of course not. He's too strong.   
Oh... I think... I think I'm passing out....   
Dimly... I think he's carrying me... I'm not sure... Blinking slowly... Please, just don't hurt me again... But I know he will. Why did I fight back? I knew he'd hurt me anyway. And I'm not strong enough to do anything. I'm seeing things as though I'm not in my own body. I feel like I'm floating. I want to turn away from what he's doing to me, but I can't. He throws me down on the bed... God, this is wrong! I've stopped moving. I can't do anything but what he tells me to do.   
I don't know what he does to me. My head hurts, and I can't feel my hands or feet... I think I'm tied up. I don't know. My waist... I think he's wrapped his tail around it... Maybe I can grab it, wrench it off... I can't move my arms. Struggling so hard, but then he hits me, smacks me, I don't know. My head rings... I think I black out for a moment... He still wants to hear me scream???   
Suddenly...What is that sound? Scraping... Rustling... I think I can hear the door opening... I hurts to concentrate... Goten maybe? Finally coming home? The sound... It's so familiar. Thinking as hard as I can... It hurts to think... I think I remember, and I feel safe already.... But maybe it's just my mind, playing tricks on me. Keeping me sane until I die.   
Vegeta screams something almost unintelligable, and I see a blast of some sort of light... He jumps off of me, and flies towards the door... I'm seeing things through a haze of red, I think it might be blood, but I don't know. Someone slams into him... That Someone looks...golden... And I have hope. GOTEN! I shout out, GOTEN! KILL HIM! Dear God... Poor Bulma...The things she must have to endure...   
But my train of thought ends painfully as someone smashes into the bed, flinging it into the wall... Someone shouts a SORRY! before more explosions and flashes of light happen... I'm pretty sure my house will have to be rebuilt... Curses in my house? WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! I scream... I'm not sure I'm as sane as I thought I was...   
Another explosion, I can't hear... Pieces of the wall fly away into the distance, and the bed gets thrown for what feels like a thousand feet or so. It's quiet. Blinking dust out of my eyes, I hide myself as best as I can... I don't know who won. The looser will be dead, the force of the explosion told me that much. If Vegeta won... I'm dead for sure. Shaking... Oh Dende, please don't let Goten be the looser! PLEASE!   
Someone is..touching my wrists... Undoing the binds... Who... I can't see... Someone is cradling me... holding me close... He doesn't smell like Vegeta...I'll never forget Vegeta's smell... I cringe... He doesn't smell like Goten..... Trying so hard to remember...   
His name pops into my head like a ray of sunlight breaking through a storm-cloud. GOKU! Oh God, I start to cry into his golden fur, and he rocks me, like a child... Whispering... I'm sorry I couldn't save you the first time...I love you...He'll NEVER hurt you again...It's over....Shhhh, now.... His fur is soft, and he smells sweet, so much like I remembered... Oh Goku! Tears... I can't talk... There's a huge lump in my throat as he continues rocking me, and the whole things seems dreamlike. I wonder why Goku has fur...and I look through swollen, bloodied eyes at his form... From what I can see, he's got golden fur along his shoulders, and his hair is gold... But he is not a monkey, and I'm so tired, I'm so confused... I don't understand, but I don't need to...   
I fall asleep in his arms, and I hear him whispering to me in my dreams...Its over now, Chichi...Goten is on his way home...I can only stay until the sunrise...I've saved you this time...Vegeta is gone now...   
He keeps whispering into the night...and in the morning, he is gone, like a dream. But I know it wasn't, I know he saved me. I can still smell Goku's scent in the air around me... I'm happier than I have been since Goku died. I look around at the mess that was my house; only the bed was left unsmashed. I don't know where Vegeta's body went, I'm pretty sure it was vaporised. I don't really care. All I know is that Bulma and I will be relieved.   
I painfully go to Bulma... Bulma?...I have to tell you something..... Her reaction is not exactly what I expected; Vegeta apparently saved the violence for me. She doesn't believe me until I show her the rope burns, the just healing gashes... She seems sad, but almost like she expected it one day. I can't help but feel bad for her, but at the same time, she makes it seem almost like things are right.   
She invited me to move into Capsule Corps with her... Memories of Vegeta are strong there, but its only until Goten and Trunks can finish rebuilding my house. Damn, Why don't I just move in with Dad???   
Things are better now than they were, and I know Goku IS watching over me. I don't know how many more times Duke Enma will let him come to see me, probably never again, but I know that Goku will still try. ...And every night, one thing that Goku whispered stays in my mind, keeps me sane and happy.   
It's over now. 


End file.
